Feast of Fools
by PanchitaRoyal
Summary: This is a one-shot A/U: "You would dare compare me to the trash below?" "Don't you purge and kill, just like them? Tell me what the difference is, Price of the Saiyans." She didn't mock his title when she said it, as it rolled off her tongue with as much respect as he held pride for it. This was, after all, a very dangerous man who could kill her in an instance.


_Notes & Disclaimer: This is a one-shot, A/U. Please be advised this has mature & sexual content. And of course, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. _

_~~~Feast of Fools~~~_

They ate, drank, laughed, joked and talked excessively. It was, she realized, in direct proportion to how they also killed, raped, maimed, destroyed and condemned.

_Excessively._

Her blue eyes watched from the upper balcony down to the extravagant feast below worthy of feeding thousands but rather catered to the selected few _lucky_ elites to be under the tyrant's 'favorites' list. Not all of them were evil, contrary to her initial believes, but all of them did the tyrants dirty deeds, as she had also done.

_I didn't have a choice…he would have destroyed Earth_.

Of course her conscious mind tried to remind her of the obvious reasons why she did what she did, but she knew deep down there was always a choice. Always.

And now, because she had built the intergalactic tyrant a weapon of mass destruction capable of wiping out all opposing enemies, he had thrown a lavish, extravagant feast celebrating her ingenious success.

She had been given access to all the technology imaginable in the conquered Galaxy, an amazing apartment that put her home back on Earth to shame, given enough credits to buy a planet full of slaves and yet, like everyone else in the room, denied the one thing she really wanted.

"No one gets to be free." The words did not come from her ruby lips, but from a few feet behind her. She did not recognize whom it belonged to, but she refused to give in to her curiosity to turn around. Instead, she straightened her back and gripped the rails of the balcony, standing her ground.

"That's why he throws these parties. To remind us all of how badly we've been conquered. How low and meaningless we are. How pathetic you really, _really_ are."

His voice was deep and his words were almost a growl. Feral. Raw.

_Sexy. _

Bulma didn't allow the man to distract her,and she would not allow his words to consume her. As true as they were, she couldn't permit them to be true, or rather, she wouldn't accept them from a stranger.

She shrugged a strapless shoulder and lightly tilted her head so the strands of blue hair would not spill over her shoulder. Bulma had opted for a black dress, as this was clearly no celebration, but had enough sense to entertain His Majesty the Galactic Emperor with a backless, strapless number that dipped dangerously low in the back though offered only a modest amount of cleavage in the front. It had a slit on one side that went up to mid thigh and her stilettos the same ruby red color as her lips.

Frieza loved the exotic and untamed, and Bulma had made a nice new trophy to his growing collection of beautiful slaves. Her eyes looked down below to all the rest of them before she turned to look at the stranger standing behind her.

His hands where crossed over his powerful chest and his famous hair was as wild as his reputation stated, defying gravity. His brows were narrowed in a perpetual frown and eyes as dark as the void of space.

"You must be Prince Vegeta. What a pleasure to finally meet you."

If this were two years ago, she would have been deadly frightened of such a man. She had heard all sorts of stories concerning the once Saiyan prince, how merciless he was and powerful. Though not as powerful and strong as some of the men below ravishing the feast, there was something feral about the man that stood before her, with a hint of something else.

_Pride. _

"Tell me, your highness, how are you different form the men below?"

Her elbows rested on the balcony behind as she leaned back casually, staring at him with a bemused expression. His brows only furrowed further at her question, proving that pride was indeed a big part of the man that stood before her.

"You would dare compare _me _to the trash below?"

"Don't you purge and kill, just like them? Tell me what the difference is, Price of the Saiyans."

She didn't mock his title when she said it, as it rolled off her tongue with as much respect as he held pride for it. This was, after all, a very dangerous man who could kill her in an instance. And, relative to the others that feasted below in the company of the Emperor himself, she had the feeling Vegeta didn't care if he broke Frieza's new toy. The repercussions would probably be painful, but not deadly.

After all, Frieza _adored_ his pet monkey.

He had yet to answer her question and stood stoically, staring right through her. Bulma took in one long, slow breath and didn't have enough time to exhale before his next move.

She had been too much of a temptation just standing there, with her back to him, for him to have stayed away. He wasn't one to mingle with the crowed, so the upper balcony seemed the perfect place to stay out of site from the fools below and within reach in case the intergalactic tyrant called to him. When invited to such events, none had the luxury to simply decline Frieza's invitation. This was mandatory, as was the eating and the drinking, and whatever the fools did afterwards…he would take no part of that.

And then, there she was, standing on the exact same spot he wanted to claim, looking down below, and he knew exactly what her thoughts were.

He wanted to taunt her for her 'achievements', hoping to witness firsthand her famous temper which common comments stated, was as terrible as she was beautiful. And now she taunted him, with absolutely no mal intent in her eyes or judgment in her voice. If there was one thing he hated most was pity, and yet she showed none of that either.

Her neck seemed especially fragile and his mind and eyes wondered to the very spot where her heartbeat could be heard and felt.

"Don't you purge and kill, just like them? Tell me what the difference is, Price of the Saiyans."

Ah! But there was a huge difference between the fools below and the mighty Saiyan Prince. Before she could blink, he suddenly materialized right in front of her, placing his strong arms at either side of her to impede her from fleeing him, bringing them almost cheek to cheek as he surveyed the scene on the lower levels. He could hear her breathing tightened and her heart beating faster with his sudden movements, which made him smirk. He didn't smell any fear in the air and rather enjoyed the unfamiliar scent surrounding the mysterious blue haired woman. She smelled of fresh soaps but underneath the fruity flavors, he could almost taste her _real_ scent…

It was…exquisite.

"There's a big difference between these fools and the mighty Saiyan Prince." He leaned closer to her ear so he could whisper his next words and so his breath could taunt right at her nape where it was most sensitive.

"I…take…*breath*…no…prisoners…"

Her ruby lips let out a breath she had been holding, and returned him the favor of tickling a very sensitive Saiyan spot. He wanted to cringe away at the sensation but stood his ground, concentrating on her erratic heartbeat and her uneven breathing. His thoughts were lingering to a different sort of scene and he could almost feel her pulsing beneath him in pleasure…

He blinked those thoughts away as he waited for her response, which to his surprised, was a soft gentle hand which came up to his suited chest and very lightly pressured him to pull away. He did as she suggested and stood up straighter, releasing the balcony edge with his hands but did not take a step back from her. They were eye to eye now.

"Then you show mercy to those unfortunate creatures weaker than yourself."

Unwillingly, his mind raced back to the many purging missions where he simply leveled entire villages and cities, wiping out all within them before the other soldiers could even get there. If he allowed the others to arrive first, they would taunt the miserable excuses of beings, raping the women, torturing the elder…annihilating the children…at times, when they found a creature interesting enough, the other Elites would take them back with them as slaves. Vegeta refused to be that monster…mostly he would tell himself it was because he didn't want to bother with such dirty deeds. But the woman was right…he did it out of mercy.

"Mercy is for the weak, woman. Besides, we were talking about your achievements…isn't this your party? Aren't we here because of you?"

Her eyes widen slightly, giving him the upper hand if only momentarily. This was a button to push. But she seemed to move a step ahead of him, sliding along the balcony rail until she reached an enormous squared pillar which kept her out of view from those below, leaning sideways against it, exposing her back to him.

"I guess pretty soon I'll have boys like you out of business. What's the use of brutes when we can annihilate entire civilizations without damaging the planet?"

Maybe the idea was meant to taunt him, but her tone suggested this might be the plan…maybe, in the not too distant future, Frieza would simply destroy him and those like him and simply take planets with technology instead of force. The implications of this should somehow bother him, but all he kept thinking about was her exposed, silky skin and the word 'boy' used to describe him.

She casually looked over her shoulder, her blue hair spilling behind her back much like a waterfall and he no longer cared for anymore words. He moved quickly, materializing before her so they were once again eye to eye.

"I'm no 'boy'."

She smirked, her blue eyes searching his for a few seconds until apparently she made up her mind. And then, before he knew it….she kissed him.

His voice and his stare were enough to make her act on her impulses rather than her intellect, and before she knew it, she was kissing him. Full on, lips locked, hands tangled in his wild main. Truth be told, she hadn't kissed a man in the last three years (since being taken from Earth), and the mere thought of 'hooking up' with one of Freiza's Elites was repulsive…yet she didn't find this to be so with the Saiyan Prince. It only took seconds for him to respond to her as he accepted her lips and none too gently deepened the kiss.

His tongue did quick work of any resolve left within her conscious and she completely lost herself in the moment, desperately trying to keep up as he lapped at her tongue while his hands roamed freely over her exposed back, down her hips to the slit of her dress and up her bare leg. Before she knew it, her back was hard pressed against the cold pillar and the entirety of Vegeta rubbing up against her. His hands continued their assault at her upper legs and thighs until, his lips simply devouring hers with such ardor Bulma was already holding back moans. He suddenly moved away from her lips and she had to resist the urge of pouting in frustration.

Bulma's eyes slowly fluttered open, her chest heaving up and down with adrenaline caused by the fevered kiss and unyielding touches and found herself eye to eye with a very angry looking yet sexy Saiyan.

"I thought you were going to show me you weren't a boy…" She taunted him slightly and found herself slightly disappointed that he stopped his ministering. He didn't answer verbally but his hand slowly answered for him. As if he had all the time in the worlds, his fingers unhurriedly crept up the slit of her dress to frame her delicate laced underwear and gently slid them down until they pooled at her healed feet, matching perfectly with her ruby stilettos.

Then, without breaking eye contact, his fingers gently rubbed the now underwear free region until they found…_her._ She exhaled just before her breathing intensified as that tingling feeling at the pit of her stomach, that painful yet delightful sensation she hadn't felt in years, all the sudden made itself present.

He smirked, obviously finding her state exiting and quickly pulled both her legs around his waist, copping her behind and squeezing for good measures before unexpectedly her world turned from vertical to horizontal with her back still pressed against the pillar.

Literally, he had made her world turn, defying gravity and using his Ki so they could have their way with one another unseen from behind the pillar.

As he moved inside her, she tried her hardest to keep from moaning out loud, from screaming his name as he pushed in and out, gripping her thighs and somehow thrusting deeper and deeper each time. To think anyone could wonder up the stairs and catch them in such an act!

But Bulma could have cared less at that moment as her own hands dug beneath his official suit at the small of his back and all but dug her nails into his skin. This, for some reason, made him gasp out loud for the first time and for a brief instance the prince lost his rhythm. It only took a second to regain his momentum however, and once again Bulma was lost in the ride, uncaring of the many men feasting below or the heaviness instilled in her conscience for her celebrated destructive creation; nothing else mattered as she neared the pinnacle of release.

"Oh Kami…" The words were but a whisper as she closed her eyes and readied herself, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist, her hands gripping his upper back as his lips found the nape of her neck. He mumbled something in what she assumed to be his native tongue and then, with exact precision and just the right amount force, he thrust one last time…

He almost lost it completely when she unknowingly dug her nails in the most sensitive of spots, right below the base of his tail, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Any other day he would have felt like a pathetic fool for letting himself be drawn in so quickly by the weak female, but he hadn't been able to help himself…just like he couldn't help himself as she whispered unknown deity names and tried failingly to contain her breathing. Never the poet, his words were more literal than godly, but he couldn't help as the word _fuck_ rolled off in his tongue in Saiyan.

And then she exploded, her eyes opening in that exact moment, bewitching him completely as he lost himself in an azure galaxy and almost, _almost_ lost his control, pulling out just in time to crash in his own painful pleasure. They held each other for a couple of more minutes as he gave her the courtesy of some brief time to level her breathing before bringing her feet back on the ground and redistributing his Ki so they where once again right side up. If he was honest with himself, he would admit he also had needed the two minutes to lower his own heart beat…

And then he wanted to do what he always did in situations such as these, which was to leave as quickly as possible without glancing back. He adjusted his official uniform and took a step back with the intension of turning around and leaving as quickly as possible but as he watched her adjust herself and tidied her hair, he deterred from leaving just yet.

She pulled a sort of tube from between her cleavage, popped open a cap and applied red coloring on her lips.

"Well then…this was very interesting and although you probably won't believe me…I don't do this often." Her eyes looked into his, making him shift uncomfortably with the vulnerability found in them and something else…something he hadn't seen in a very long time from anyone.

_Honesty. _

"It was a _pleasure_ to meet you, Prince Vegeta."

She smiled, all back to her composed self, just like he'd found her moments ago before their brief column encounter. And then she pushed off and left towards the stairs and descending somewhat clumsily to rejoin in the feast of fools below.

"The pleasure was mine…" It was too late for his response…she was no longer around to hear it, having disappeared down the flight of stairs.

Bulma was back at the large table surrounded by all of Frieza's elites just in time before the toast. She took her special seat to the right side of demonical ruler and smiled coyly up at the Emperor.

"I was about to send a search party for you, _my dear_…what in all the universe took you so long?" His voice was as cold as ice and as cutting as the sharpest dagger. There was a glint in his eyes and, being the only one currently wearing a scouter, she realized he obviously knew more than he was letting on.

"No offense, Miss Briefs, but what is that wet dog smell?" Zarbon interrupted with his own questions, sitting across the table from her and holding up a glass of wine. Being Frieza's favorite was hard work, she supposed, and it made Zarbon just that much more of a prick than all the other animals at the table. While many, like the Ginyu Force, were mostly brutes that followed orders, Zarbon had brains to go with his looks. Unfortunately, his eccentricity and selfishness drove him to be the most vindictive and malicious of Frieza's henchmen. Bulma could have cared less for him, except he had set his eyes on her long ago and seemed to have no intension in taking 'no' for an answer.

"Yes, _my dear_…whatever is that smell?" Frieza's purple lips curled upwards to a smile, clearly amused by her obvious indiscretion and what was surely to be a poor reaction from Zarbon if he found out.

And because she couldn't simply give two of the most powerful men in the entire universe the finger, she did the next best thing. She took her own glass of wine and held it up towards the balcony. "Not a wet dog… but a _very_ wet monkey."

She winked at the man with the gravity defying hair that stood on the balcony ledge and downed the rest of her drink, all the while Freiza laughed unreservedly and Zarbon growled with envy.

Bulma didn't know what was to come, but for the first time in years, she had finally felt something more than numbness and regret. The weight of her planet lifted, her resolve somehow vindicated. But most importantly, for that brief instant in the arms of the rebellious Saiyan prince, she was more than just a slave to a tyrant, and no longer felt conquered but …_Free. _

~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
